


Rephrase

by Saku015



Series: Naruhina Month 2015 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, NaruHina Month, NaruHina Month 2015, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Naruto's reaction to the best news of his life.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruhina Month 2015 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Rephrase

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Pregnancy.

"I can’t believe it! We’re going to be parents!" Naruto shouted in pure happiness after they had arrived home from the hospital. Hinata laughed quietly. "What is it?" Naruto asked with affection in his voice.

"This was the first time I heard you say ’Can’t believe it!’ instead of ’Believe it!’" she smiled at him gently.

Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head. He was smiling sheepishly, then his eyes shone up. Hinata raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.

"We need to share this with everyone!" Hinata’s eyes widened. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly 20 Narutos appeared in the room, looking at Hinata with pure love in their eyes.

"So many Naruto-kuns…" Hinata mumbled before fainting.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped next to her, preventing her from a painful meeting with the ground. 

He looked down to the woman in his arms, then let out a small laugh. It couldn’t be helped. Old habits died hard.


End file.
